Jason
'''Jason '''is one of the newest member of Vile Sacrifice. Appearance Jason has a beaten up appearance from the fight with dark guild mages he tried to flee with his sister. Few dark markings are covering his body and the left side of his face and are after-effects from being near his sister who has a demon seed. He has ash-brown hair that is a bit darker than his sister's hair. Personality Jason is stubborn and overprotective over his older sister. Even without magic he tried to free himself and save his sister. When he got caught by the dark guild who targeted the both of them he silently took the beating so they wouldn't know where the whereabouts of his sister is. He is distrusful and doesn't want anyone near his sister. He has an hatred for dark guild and no interest in magic whatsoever. For the sake of his sister he joined Vile Sacrifice so they would treat her illness. History Jason is 14 years old and he has an older sister who he had to take care of when she fell ill. He was fleeing from the dark guild "Meritorious Prosperity" because the guild targeted them for their lineage of wizards but he got caught by them in Crocus and met Chris who also got caught. Together they tried to escape but it didn't worked out quite well as Chris got pushed back by them. When Jason tried to help Chris by distracting the leader of the group he was almost killed by the right hand Clarisse but Keis and Erika appeared in time to help them. Having made an agreement with them he joined Vile Sacrifice. Magic and Abilities Magic Gun: He doesn't know how to use it but as he pulled the trigger he was able to use Guns Magic and fire magical bullets. No significant magical abilities but according to Keis he has a strange abnormality of Ethernano around him. He stated it might be because he was in contact with his sister so long who has a demon seed. Synopsis In X819 Jason meets Chris when both of them get into trouble with the dark guild "Meritorious Prosperity". He was on the run with his sister for a while now and as he got caught he agreed to help Chris to flee if he helped them too. Chris complied but only when both of them joined Vile Sacrifice. When the both of them were taken outside Chris was supposed to be executed with a sword and Jason jumped into the man before he can execute Chris. By eating the blade of the sword Chris was able to free both of them and fight against the thug mages. But the plan didn't work as they imagined and Chris was pushed back. Jason picked up the gun from on of the thug mages and tried to support Chris by shooting at the enemies which resulted in a fire bomb that was thrown at him with him almost dying but luckily being saved by Keis and Erika.